


Paper Kites

by cloudnymphs



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Friendship, Gozaburo even more of an asshole, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:40:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22291978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudnymphs/pseuds/cloudnymphs
Summary: In which Seto and Joey met at the orphanage. Kaiba was adopted, Joey was not. Years later, Kaiba reconnects with Joey.orJoey and Kaiba met at the orphanage. Kaiba was adopted while Joey was not. Joey attempted to keep in contact with Kaiba over the years but Gozaburo hid Joey's letters from Seto. Years later, Kaiba reconnects with Joey, bringing the letters Gozaburo hid with him.
Relationships: Jounouchi Katsuya | Joey Wheeler/Kaiba Seto
Comments: 12
Kudos: 88





	Paper Kites

**Author's Note:**

> >.< This was a lot longer than I wanted it to be , oh well.

"I'm looking for a Joseph Wheeler."

Seto could feel a slight tension in his chest at the sound of Joey's name rolling off of his tongue. To his surprise, the receptionist was no less off put by the mention of Joey's name, causing Seto to inwardly chuckle. He knew Joey was always a handful growing up, and by the disdained look on her face, Seto figured he'd only gotten worse. 

"He's actually cleaning out his room now--he turned eighteen today, so he's moving out." There was clearly a hint of relief in her voice.

"Never got adopted." Kaiba stated.

"No, and I don't blame anyone for not taking him in." She looked Kaiba dead in the eye, her expression numb. "He was trouble. You can find him down the hallway--turn left then keep going, his room is at the end."

Kaiba narrowed his eyes just before he departed, his gaze fixated on the receptionist. "Maybe he was 'trouble' because you idiots didn't know how to run this place. When my brother and I were here, it was like hell. No matter, there won't be much of it left when I'm finished." 

The awestruck expression on her face was enough to satisfy Seto, at the moment. He took his leave of the lobby and began his trek down the dimly lit corridor. With every step he took, his heart grew heavy. Even after years of the abuse by Gozaburo, running a company as a literal child and being forced to grow up, this was still the most difficult journey for Seto.

In his hand he held a briefcase which was not at all uncommon for a business man.

Yet, unlike most days, his briefcase did not hold financial documents or notes drafted out for business meetings. There were crafts of sorts. Crafts that Joey and Kaiba had made as children, like paper planes and kites that they'd play with when it was windy outside and letters. Letters that had been sent by Joey in the past, and today had served as a link to bring Kaiba back to the one place he swore he'd never return to. Until now of course. 

_Turn left..._

Kaiba reminded himself just as he neared the end of the hallway. 

He stammered for a second, this moment almost too good to be true. Was Joey actually here? Would Kaiba finally, after eight years be able to meet him again? How much had he changed, would he even recognize Seto?

Sharply he inhaled, and willed himself to go on.

The briefcase grew heavy with every step as if all the years worth of letters began to take their toll. Seto hadn't read all of them yet, just a few hundred if that much...some of them were too emotional to continue. He could feel Joey's pain and loneliness written between those words. Every line Seto read, bore a greater weight than the one before and he absolutely hated that Joey had no one to help him during his own times of isolation.

And with that thought, Seto's hatred for Gozaburo intensified. 

Seto hated Gozaburo for many things, but the one thing that overshadowed years of abuse and manipulation (at least in Seto's mind) was what he did to the letters Joey had sent him from the orphanage. It was customary for orphans to attempt to keep in contact with each other when one had been adopted and when Seto and Mokuba left, Joey had done just that. 

He'd found their address and as many times as often, wrote a letter to Seto. To no ones surprise, Gozaburo had hidden those letters from Seto and after years of finding Joey's persistence meddlesome, he'd contacted the orphanage to make sure Joey never sent a letter to their mansion again (after sending a colorful one of his own, lying about how Seto felt about Joey). 

The last one Joey sent was on Seto's sixteenth birthday, right before Gozaburo forbade Joey from contacting the Kaiba's again, and that letter was the hardest for Seto to read. 

Snapping back into the present, he realized he'd made it to the door at the end of the hallway.

Taking another sharp breath, and pushing all his fear aside, he brought up his fist and knocked. 

"Who is it? It's open!" 

The heavy, Brooklyn accent seeped through the wooden door and Seto nearly found himself weak to his feet. Some things truly never changed, and Joey--Seto hoped--was one of them. Yet he found this task more daunting than before. It was strange almost--Seto could stare down one of his toughest business opponents, but the sound of a familiar voice knocked every ounce of strength out of him.

"I'm busy here! Who the hell is it?"

  
"Hope you don't mind an extra hand, to help you pack." When Kaiba spoke, he pushed through the doorway and was instantly met with a back view of Joey. Even though he was turned away, Seto's heart ran like a jack rabbit at the sight of that golden hair. 

Joey's suitcase was on his bed as he haphazardly folded some clothes. As soon as he heard the familiar tone in Seto's voice, he froze. Seto could see how he stiffened at the sudden realization of just who had entered his room. Even if years had separated them, there was that ease that no matter what, could string them together like stitches. 

"Ya' know," Joey stood slowly, turning to face Seto. "I always asked myself what the hell I'd do if I saw your face again. Half of me wanted to punch ya', the other half wanted to ignore ya'. Still don't know which I'm gonna choose." 

Shit. Joey was mad, and he had every right to be. The letters...years worth of letters never responded to only to have Gozaburo lie to Joey in the one reply that Joey happened to receive. 

Kaiba wanted to say something, he did. It was just that--nothing prepared him for seeing Joey again. He couldn't fight the aggressive palpitations of his heart, or the more concerning fact that he'd forgotten how to breathe all of a sudden. Years had passed and even in a simple T-Shirt and jeans, Joey looked as radiant as he had the day Seto had left him. 

"Well, are ya' gonna say somethin' or just stand there like an idiot?"

Seto had a lot of explaining to do, so exhaling he began. "Well you can't ignore me, I'm here now. No one said punching was out of the question." He tried to add a humorous air to the situation, but Joey was not budging. In fact, he looked more put off then before. 

"Seto, why the hell are you here? You see I have work to do, I have to be out by noon. Are you here to rub your success story in my face? Is that it--"

"I'm here to show you these." Kaiba extended his hand, showing the briefcase. "And explain my side of the story--"

"What side of the story? The side where you were too good to keep in contact with me? Or how my 'childish' letters were gettin' on your nerves? The part where you, your brother and rich dad were fine without me? Yeah that's all the explanation I need--"

"So you're as impulsive as before--Wheeler listen to me for a second." He took a step forward and shoved the briefcase toward Joey. "Those are all the letters you sent me. All of them in there--I recently found all of them! My step father, the one whom you view so highly hid those from me. He was an abusive monster Joey--there was nothing glamorous about my life. I've been free of him for two years but since the day I was adopted, I hated it."

Joey held the briefcase, his fingers trembling as he clutched the metal edges and eventually found comfort sitting upon the bed. His gaze matched Seto's, as he visibly fought for the breath Seto's revelation had taken out of him.

"What...what do you mean...?"

"I mean, I found those letters last month. Joey I had no idea you were trying to contact me...if...if I'd known, don't you think I would have said something?" He made way to the bed, sitting near Joey and beckoning him to open the brief case. "I haven't read all of them, but I've read enough. I read the last note...the final note."

Joey's face flushed at the mention of that letter, causing Kaiba to chuckle. He was glad now, he had Joey where he wanted him and it was evident Joey had finally calmed down. He remembered it was impossible to reason with Joey when he was angry.

"Look, I don't usually like writing all mushy things and all but--I was lonely then, and I wanted you to know...just what you meant to me. When we were kids...you were always there for me and when you left, it was hard." Joey shrugged, his hands now occupied with the old faded letters. "When I got older...and discovered what love was, or what I thought it was, all I could think about was what I felt for you..." He turned to Kaiba once more. "Was it your step dad who sent that letter? About not wanting anything to do with me?"

Kaiba's face hardened, and slowly he nodded. "I'm so sorry you had to read that."

Joey laughed. "Hey, if you don't feel the same way it's fine. You grew up to be a real looker, do ya' know that? Pretty sure you have someone back home--"

"Here." Kaiba took a letter from his jacket and handed it to Joey. "You didn't deserve what Gozaburo sent you...so I finally took the time to write out a reply. When I left this place years ago, I forgot the address. So when I found your letters, I was able to find it again. I figured that bringing the letter to you in person would be easier than just sending it to you. So here." 

Joey laughed. "Easier to take a plane from Japan to America rather than just send a damn letter through mail--you over do it, as always."

Seto narrowed his eyes. "Read it Wheeler." 

He unfolded the contents and began. 

"Joey--" 

"In your head." Kaiba chided, not wanting to hear his own words of overflowing emotion spoken back to him. It was hard enough for him to write the letter in the first place. 

"Suit yourself." Joey chortled just a bit before he read in silence. 

Things grew still then and even time itself seemed to freeze. Seto's focus remained on Joey, watching as his expression twisted from smugness, to puzzlement and then, he let out a gasp. Seto saw the look of personal betrayal on Joey's face, as if he did not mean for such an exclamation in his presence. 

"Sorry I--"

"Don't apologize." Seto held up a hand. "I'm guessing you got to the end."

"I'm almost done." Joey whispered, his hazel eyes going back and forth as they slowly began to well up with tears. He read it over again, his hands shaking as his fingers traced over the hand written letters until finally, he folded the letter and exhaling, slipped it into his own jacket. All the while, Seto simply stared. 

"I...I never knew you felt...all those years. You want me to come with you?"

"You weren't the only one who fell in love when you were sixteen. I would lie awake thinking about you, I'd plan our life together even if you weren't there. Regardless of if I uncovered the letters or not Joey, I would have found you one way or another. Even if it was ten years from now or even fifty. And if god forbid, something happened to you, I would have found you in the next life" 

Seto placed a hand on Joey's shoulder, comforting him as he did not anticipate the sob that came after that confession. "I just wish I wrote to you sooner and yes...after spending months trying to find you, I'd like you to come with me....I know it's a big stretch...from America to Japan but.....wasn't your mom Japanese? You speak it don't you? It will be an adjustment period of course but I mean, you're moving in with a multi-billionaire, things won't be that difficult for you--"

"Seto...that's just it. You're a multi billionaire and I...I don't even have any money to my name. I don't even have a job...if I go with you, won't it just be like I'm leeching off of you?"

Kaiba shrugged. "Well...some people use leaches for therapy so--"

"Seto!" Joey exclaimed, laughing through another tearful sob. "Ya' know what I mean? I can't just...live off of your money it isn't right!"

Kaiba groaned. "I forgot how high and mighty your code of ethics were--what's the same of living off of someone you love? Joey you were an orphan, logically you aren't gonna have anything, yet. Stop letting your pride get in the way of a good life. We can figure out your life later but for now, stop being so unfair to yourself--it's annoying."

Joey's shoulders slumped in sudden realization that time hadn't just changed him, it had changed Seto as well. He'd grown more cold and assertive--perhaps that was the making of a true business man. Someone who expected certain situations to be handled as he pleased. Joey wondered if Seto looked upon him like he was another business deal, a proposal or a bargain he was unwilling to lose. 

"I'll go with you but, I have to find a job and do something with my life...Since my mom left my dad and my dad dropped me off here....I've been nothing."

"Then we'll work on that, we'll work on making a life for you." Kaiba's hand tightened around Joey's shoulder. "We'll do it together. And Joey, you've never been nothing to me. In the hardest moments of my life, I always thought of you. You've been my strength."

As if Joey was not already emotional, he felt his eyes misting at Kaiba's confession. 

"I hate gettin' all mushy." He repeated, his eyes avoiding Seto's as he gazed back at the brief case. "You have everything...I mean...all the letters...over the years....even some silly things you took with you too when you left. The paper planes we made....the paper kites....everything...." 

Joey trailed off and Seto took his chance. He inched forward, his lips brushing against Joey's and then lingering for just a bit. Seto felt Joey smiled underneaths the kiss, as he moved further up to kiss Joey's tear streaks.

Seto ended his caress by leaving a lingering kiss on Joey's forehead. "I knew it would all help me find you again...and it did."

**Author's Note:**

> So this was inspired by one of my favorite songs, Paint by Paper Kites and I just wanted to toy around with this idea a bit. Hope y'all liked it, I may make it a full story. Please leave kudos and feedback if you enjoyed!! 
> 
> Anyway, Kaiba also killed Gozaburo in this AU. Joey's is in the orhpanage becuase after his mom left with Serenity, his dad gave him up for adoption. But now all is well, he's about to live it up in Domino lol.


End file.
